


Better by your side

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aged up characters, Ambiguous Relationship, Catching Up, F/F, Fluff, Possibly OOC, Post-Series, adjusting to life without war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Set three years after the events of Radiant Dawn.  Mist goes to visit Jill in Talrega and helps out in an emergency.





	Better by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/gifts).



“I didn't think you would make it,” Jill said as she offered a hand to help Mist dismount from her horse. “I warned you about the spring rains.”

Mist dismounted easily and half made to curtsy before Jill interrupted with a “please don't! I need someone other than Haar that doesn't stand on ceremony.”

“Not enjoying being a lady?” Mist asked with a giggle.

“It's rewarding and the people of Talrega seem to like me but sometimes I envy your brother,” Jill said without thinking. That was still a sore spot; Mist's brother had taken off with his tactician without a word. It had been over a year since reliable sources had seen him. Mist hadn't heard from him at all.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“It's fine, really,” Mist interrupted. “After taking his place in the Crimean court I can understand why he left.” What was left unsaid was that she didn't understand, couldn't understand why he had left without telling her. Why Soren had gone with him, had known he was going at all and she didn't. She didn't begrudge them their bond, but she did, on her less charitable days, feel a little betrayed.

“I shouldn't have brought it up. I've been trying to work on not sticking my foot in my mouth. It's a process,” she said earnestly. Mist smiled then and finished taking her saddle bags from her horse. One of her honour guard led the horse away and she nodded a brief dismissal to the rest.

“It's been three years Jill. It gets easier,” Mist said softly. She rested her free hand on Jill's arm and smiled up at her. She looked Jill up and down; she still wore armour, functional with little ornamentation but her hair was left down as it never had been during the war. She was taller, more graceful looking but still solid.

“Oh it's so good to see you,” Mist squealed and gave Jill a one armed hug.

“You too. Now let's show you your room,” she replied and began to lead the way inside.

The hill fort was small, not large enough to be called a castle but too fortified to be called a manor. It had been the guard post and home of Jill's father for many years and she could not imagine living anywhere else. There were a few guest rooms for local dignitaries and a building that acted as the barracks for guards. There were only handful of servants since Jill had maintained a soldier's discipline and preferred to care for herself. It didn't take long to get Mist settled in and soon they were in Jill's tiny sitting room, with Mist serving tea fresh from the kitchen.

“How are you really?” Jill asked after they had both taken their first sips.

“Oh Jill, I'm fine, but it's tiring sometimes. Everyone I grew up with has just gone away and I'm not lonely, but it's just..” she gestured vaguely. “I am an honoured guest in the Crimea court and Elincia is very kind but the men there seem only interested in me because of who I'm related to. And the other mercenaries have all gone on to other things.”

“It was simpler, in the war, in a way,” Jill mused.

“Oh yes, healing and laundry and keeping the boys out of trouble was much easier.” Jill laughed at Mist's use of the word boys; the only “boy” younger than her had been Rolf and not by much. “And we weren't so far away from each other.”

“You're always welcome here,” Jill said earnestly. “I mean it, Mist. You're so important to me and it makes me feel better to have you around.”

“You always cheer me up too. It made it hard to stay away,” Mist's voice hitched at the end and she looked away.

“I remember waking up at night, after my father passed, unable to sleep. Unable to understand. If I was crying you were always the first to check on me.”

“I think we started sharing a tent after that,” Mist reminisced. “We didn't mind comforting each other and didn't want to wake up anyone else if we woke up crying.”

“Yeah, we did. We'd stay up so late talking and you always wanted to play with my hair. I remember Titania having to tell us to be quiet and go to bed more than once.”

“I only wanted to play with it because I was jealous. Father always made me keep mine short so it didn't get in the way and yours was so nice!” Mist stopped for another sip of tea before continuing. “Remember when we bought make up from Aimee?”

“Yes! Mia was howling with laughter because it looked so bad.”

“And it took three washes to get off too!”

“I would have died of embarrassment if any of the men had seen.” Jill shook her head, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “Tanith was bad enough.”

“She assigned us to guard duty after that since we obviously had too much time on our hands.”

“Dullest shift too,” Jill grinned. “I still don't even think there was anything in that tent that needed guarding.”

“Just spare tack for the pegasi. And no one was going to steal that.”

“It was almost easier back then, wasn't it?” Jill asked softly.

“We all fit together and knew how to work together. The wars were horribly sad, but we knew we were doing what was right and we were fighting for what was important. I never expected everyone to just drift away.” Mist took a deep breath and glanced out the small window as the rain started. “I'm glad we can still get together like this.”

“Me too.” They sat together in silence then and listened to the rain fall.

 

~~

 

The reports over breakfast the next morning were about what Jill expected. There had been a flood in the next village over; the dam had held but the floodplains were over capacity. No one had been killed thankfully but requests had been made for assistance in clearing away debris and assessing the damage. It was not the sort of duty that could be postponed. And Jill would never delegate such an important task to someone else. As she got up from the table, Mist rose with her.

“I'll get my staff,” was all she said and Jill smiled as Mist left the room. She hadn't wanted to impose by asking but she should have known that Mist wouldn't leave anyone in trouble. She was reliable, solid yet gentle. _I could do with a few more troops like her_ , Jill thought fondly.

As soon as Mist had her staff, sword and a satchel of other healing supplies, they went out to the large courtyard where Jill's wyvern was waiting. She checked his tack carefully, making sure that every strap was secure before mounting.

“It'll be much safer and faster to fly in,” Jill explained as she offered a hand to Mist. She pulled Mist up behind her and helped her with the passenger straps that would keep her in the saddle. Mist stowed secured her staff and satchel to the saddle for good measure. She settled herself, tested the restraints and then put one arm around Jill's waist for good measure. “I haven't flown in forever.”

“It'll come back to you quick. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you.”

“I know.”

The soldiers in the courtyard had all finished their preparations and sat their wyverns, awaiting Jill's signal. She raised her hand and heeled her wyvern into the awkward, two legged run that it used to take off. Jill leaned forward, braced herself against the lurch of becoming airborne. They were soon high in the sky and banking to the east.

They kept low over the trees and skirted the mountains carefully, checking for other problems along the way. A mudslide had washed out one of the mountain paths, which would make it difficult for the merchants passing through on their way to Nevassa in the north. Jill made mental note to have it cleared and to have wyvern riders ready to make extra deliveries. _Haar will enjoy the extra business if not the extra work_ , she thought wryly.

The trip was quick enough by air, a matter of less than two hours, which would have taken nearly a day by horseback. They landed on a ridge just north of the village. Jill helped Mist dismount. She was cold to the touch and Jill mentally kicked herself for not offering her guest a proper cloak. Mist wasn't used to the cold air of flight. She didn't complain though; she almost never did.

“Walking will help with some of the stiffness,” Jill said by way of apology.

Mist nodded and retrieved her things from the wyvern while Jill told off a few soldiers to guard the mounts. They grumbled but complied. They were good soldiers; they wanted to be helping in a situation like this instead of standing about. But wartime habits didn't fade easily and you simply did not leave such valuable and dangerous creatures unguarded.

“Let's see what we can do.”

Jill's soldiers quickly began to organize the villagers into groups; those young and strong enough to help move debris and start working on repairs, children that could run errands and distribute food and bandages, the injured, and the elders who would want to speak to Jill directly. It rankled Jill a bit that she wasn't able to help more directly, but she remembered that listening to the people, addressing their concerns, offering help and planning for the future was helping too. Her father had always led by listening and acting in his peoples' best interests. She strove to do the same.

Mist went to work, feeling more herself than she had in months. Here were people she could help, people she could heal. People that needed her. She found herself soothing children that had never had the luxury of being healed by magic. She showed them how to wrap bandages and what herbs they could use to help speed healing. She listened to the stories of what had happened from the adults, offered reassurances that their concerns were being addressed and that they were in good hands.

By the time the afternoon was half gone, Mist was worn out from all of the magic she had used. She was nibbling on food from one of the packs as the youngest children played at her feet. They were easy enough to keep an eye on; she gave them some sweets and watched them chase a ball that one had found. She turned and watched Jill, speaking gently to the village elder, a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was obviously offering leadership and comfort. Jill was still a little awkward but obviously in her element. The elder began to laugh and shake her hand before wandering off.

Jill began to walk towards Mist as another lady joined her.

“...and I don't know where you found such a wonder,” the lady was saying as they neared. “But we could really use a lady like her around here. She's got a good head on her shoulders.”

“Perhaps you could tell her yourself.”

The lady turned and saw Mist then and laughed easily. “I really should. Lady, you've been the best of help today. So many of us would have been weeks recoverin' without you. We haven't had no wise woman here for a long time and it's good to have one in the area, even if you are so young. You really did the goddess' work today.”

“Thank you,” Mist murmured. “I'm glad to have helped.”

“Well if you want to stick around I'm sure we could have you fattened up and settled with a good husband in no time. Any man would be lucky to have you, if you don't mind my sayin' so.”

“I uh... Well, I am just visiting,” Mist managed shakily as her face reddened. Oddly enough Jill was red faced too.

“It's been a long day,” Jill interrupted. “Some of the soldiers will stay behind to make sure everything gets seen to. If you need any messages run to me, send one of them. Even if it's something small, I'm glad to help.”

“Of course Lady Fizzart. I'll make sure everyone knows it.” And with that the portly lady took off.

“I'm so sorry. The villagers can be awfully blunt when they trust you,” Jill said. The colour in her face had yet to fade.

“It's alright. She meant well, it's just...”

“I know. Too much. And you're only here for a little while. You'll go back to Crimea eventually.”

“If I can help out here I'd be glad to stay longer. Stay with you that is.”

“If you're sure.”

“I am,” she said with a smile. “I'm sure of something else too.”

“What's that?”

“I don't want a husband.” Mist stood up then and gave Jill a small kiss on the cheek. “I'm sure we have more work to do.” Jill was left standing, a silly grin on her face as she watched Mist walk back to the villagers.

 


End file.
